jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing T-Troop
The Amazing T-Troop is the seventy-second episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis The next Oni mask is in San Francisco. When the mask is located, Jade decides Jackie needs some re-enforcements, and brings in the T-Troop. Plot Tarakudo informs Hak Foo while he's training that he's located the next mask, and intends for Hak Foo to wear it. Meanwhile Jackie has been taking Scruffy to obedience school to try and prevent him from annoying the neighbors. When Jade tries to prove that Scruffy doesn't need obedience school he ends up tying Jackie to two light poles. When Jackie and Jade get home, they discover Uncle and Tohru are trying to make the cards reveal the next mask Scruffy playfully jumps off and on the counter where they are working, causing three of the cards to land in combination to reveal the next mask, that it's in the San Francisco natural history museum and that the removal spell ingredient is Japanese rice and immediately tells Tohru to begin making one as a backup plan. Suddenly Farmer MacDonald, Mordecai, and Eggbert walk through the front door. MacDonald reveals that he is in town for a tractor convention, and decided to visit the Chan house. Jackie has Jade take MacDonald and his animals to Section 13 so they don't annoy Uncle, while he retrieves the mask. At the museum Jackie successfully finds the mask in the dinosaur exhibit, at the same time Jade shows up with Scruffy. Hak Foo shows up with Tarakudo and fights Jackie for the mask, when Scruffy attempts to get the mask away from Hak Foo he bites down on it, and it bonds with the dog transforming him into a monstrous Oni Demon dog. Hak Foo's doomed attempt to rip the mask from Scruffy is stopped when Tarakudo reminds him that it can only be done by a good chi spell. To make matters worse Scruffy immediately blends together his demon and dog instincts and goes on a rampage. Jackie sets out to grab the mad dog before Tarakudo is able to recruit him as a demon general and sends Jade back to Section 13. Jackie's attempt to protect Jade backfires when she suddenly gets the idea to use the Talismans to assemble a super powered strike force dubbed the T-Troop, giving Mordecai the Pig Talisman, Eggbert the Rooster Talisman, reanimating her Super Moose doll with the Rat Talisman, and giving herself super strength with the Ox Talisman grossly inflating her muscles in the process. Meanwhile, Tarakudo has successfully recruited Scruffy, renamed him Spike, and taught him how to summon the Bat Khan. Jackie is hopelessly outmatched by Scruffy's alter ego and his henchmen suddenly the T-Troop arrives and fights the Shadowkhan for a short amount of time, however Spike's endless supply of minions quickly overwhelms them. Tarakudo, Spike and the Shadowkhan head to their makeshift base, Tarakudo reveals that the transformation is nearly complete and soon not even the potion will restore the dog to his former form, and as a obedience test Tarakudo plans to make Spike eat Jade. Suddenly the T-Troop and Jackie arrives on scene with Eggbert getting into a telekinetic fight with Tarakudo the freed Jade and Super moose driving out the and while Jackie attempts to use the potion to remove the mask, the Troop chases the Shadowkhan out. Jackie and Jade are just able to remove the mask just when they are about to be torn apart by the Shadowkhan restoring Spike to Scruffy and destroying the Shadowkhan. Tarakudo, defeated, leaves, Meanwhile Farmer MacDonald has turned Section 13 upside down looking for his animals. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Tohru *Captain Black *Scruffy *Eggbert *Mordecai *Farmer MacDonald Antagonists *Tarakudo *Hak Foo *Bat Khan Objects *Rooster Talisman - Eggbert *Ox Talisman - Jade Chan *Rat Talisman - Super Moose *Pig Talisman - Mordecai Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Super Moose *John DiMaggio - Hak Foo *Miguel Ferrer - Tarakudo *Peter Jason - Farmer MacDonald Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, September 27, 2003 es:La Increíble Tropa-T Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes set in North America